criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Asal Hawaa
Agent Asal Hawaa (Arab: عسل حواء) is a central character featured in Season 3 of Criminal Case. She became a suspect in three murder investigations and made one other appearance before she was revealed to be the killer of maintenance technician Nick Kringle in O Deadly Night (Case #15 of World Edition). After being granted immunity for the crime, she appeared as a suspect in five more murder investigations and a quasi-suspect in one. Profile Asal is a 29-year-old agent of Mossad, going undercover as a belly dancer in her first two appearances. She has long brown hair and two piercings near her right eyebrow. In her first appearance, she wears a blue bustier with a purple veil around her arms. She is adorned with lots of jewelry, has dyed her hands with henna, and sports pink lipstick. It is known that Asal eats saffron, knows ancient Arabic, and drinks mint tea. In her second appearance, her lipstick turns red and it is known that she eats pickled turnips, smokes hookah, and reads hieroglyphs. In her third suspect appearance, she wears a shirt with Mossad's symbol on it and a green vest. She removes all her jewelry and eyeshadow. She has a red tie in her hair, and it is known that she knows chemistry and speaks Arabic. In her fourth suspect appearance, she wears a white winter jacket with a bow and a holly pin, a hood, crescent earrings, and a golden necklace. There are also traces of red glitter on her hood and around her eyes. It is known that she ice skates, eats candy canes, and drinks mulled wine. In her fifth suspect appearance, she reverts back to her third appearance. Instead of a vest, however, she wears an olive green jacket with a zipper, brown fur lining, and two breast pockets. It is revealed that she knows sword fighting and rides horses. In her quasi-suspect appearance, she dons a caramel brown kebaya and a brownish-golden hair tie. In her sixth suspect appearance, she dons what appears to be a jet gray catsuit and a black hair tie. Also, it is discovered that she knows Krav Maga, uses sunscreen, and knows Morse code. In her seventh suspect appearance, she wears two red-beaded necklaces and has scratches on her neck. It is revealed that she is right-handed, eats rocoto chilis, and speaks Quechua. In her eight suspect appearance, she replaces the beaded necklaces with a white bandage and her original scratches from her seventh case appearance have healed. She also has multiple bruises on her face, a bandage on her right cheek which covers a cut, and wears purple nail polish. Furthermore, it is noted that she is a trained fighter (due to her Krav Maga training), an explosives expert, and a hacker. In her ninth suspect appearance, all her wounds have healed, she wears some black eyeshadow, and her piercings are gone. She now wears a red dress, diamond jewelry, and a red scarf at her arms. It is discovered that she eats poutine, uses eye drops, and knows lock picking. Events of Criminal Case Murder by Proxy Asal became a suspect when the player and Jack found her business card with a message to the victim. She said the victim's death was tragic, and added their relationship was strictly professional. Adam would always hire her to perform at private parties he would host for politicians and dignitaries. Asal added on that the victim would always make her performances worth her while. Asal was spoken to again after the team found an invoice saying the victim owed her money. They also found and analyzed some dried leaves on it, which according to Lars was henna. Henna is used to dye skin, and women use it to paint intricate designs on their hands and feet, so Jack immediately thought of Asal due to her painted hands. Asal said she literally bent over backwards to entertain Adam's guests and he threw her out barely clothed and without pay while he was intoxicated. She felt mad she had to beg for him just so he could bring her clothes back, leaving her feeling humiliated. Asal was found to be innocent after Christy Mathis was incarcerated for Adam's murder. I Spy a Mummy Asal became a suspect again after a lover letter of her and victim was found in the hookah bar. She said Afif was just another patron of the bar, trying to court her liked every other guy there. However, she was suspicious of why Jack Archer and the player were asking about Afif. She was shocked to hear of Afif's death, saying she just saw him yesterday. Asal was immediately interrogated again after she appeared at the crime scene with a gun demanding Jack and the player return her spy cam. She revealed herself as an agent of Mossad, the Israeli Intelligence Service, but reluctantly holstered her gun and said she could explain more about the victim. She said the belly dancing was a cover while she investigated the victim, who was believed to be a SOMBRA agent operating from the hookah bar. Only just hearing of SOMBRA in their last murder investigation, Jack asked Asal what she knew about The Sword, however she refused. Asal was found innocent of Afif's murder after the team incarcerated Zarah Salah, but she had to be interrogated again regarding her information on SOMBRA. She still refused saying she did not trust Jack, but did run a background check on the player, and promised she would share information if they pass a trust test. She requested the player and Jack find some equipment of hers she left in the tomb during her last interrogation. They found some night vision binoculars, and Elliot confirmed it belonged to Asal. She was surprised that they were asking her about SOMBRA, considering they took down their European cell. Jack said all they did was bring down the Promethians, then asked if they were affiliated with SOMBRA. Asal confirmed it, and said that SOMBRA is an international crime organization with cells scattered worldwide. Jack believed that was why The Sword was talking to rebel groups, to create a cell for SOMBRA in the Sahara region. The Parting Shot When Jonah Karam suggested Jack and the player to visit the slums of Dubai to look for Andrew Stern, he suggested them to not go alone. Jack told Jonah not to worry as he was planning on bringing Asal. Asal thanked the team for inviting her along as she determined that "The Sword" had left a trap for the team; a mousetrap was found with a feather that was of the same sort that had been used on Chief Ripley. After looking at the mousetrap with an inscription on it, Asal questioned what the message meant. Jack suggested giving the mousetrap to Dupont for analysis. When Armand looked at the message, he deduced that the message was from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's series Sherlock Holmes. Asal realized that the past several cases had been leads to the murder of Seamus Cummings as well as Andrew's kidnapping. Die by the Sword Asal found herself in the red for a third time after her DNA was found and analyzed on Andrew Stern's teddy bear. She explained that Mossad made it her mission to follow the signal in the bear as they suspected SOMBRA was involved. She followed the signal to Iraq, until she stumbled across the crime scene with Andrew nowhere to be found. When Carmen asked if she knew about Anir's role in kidnapping Andrew, she said Mossad never cared about him, she was only to follow the signal, but it went dead in a destroyed town. She suggested that the player and Carmen go there to find more clues, so they went there to do just that. Asal had to be interrogated again after her lipstick recording device and had Elliot analyze it. He found that it recorded a moment when Asal poisoned Jack while on a mission together. Asal explained she slipped a tranquilizer pill into Jack's mouth as they were kissing, but she said Jack would not die. When Carmen said she believed Asal poisoned Jack because she was a double agent for The Sword, Asal said she poisoned Jack because he was jeopardizing her mission by flirting with her. Despite poisoning a fellow member of The Bureau, Asal was found innocent of Anir's murder when Omar Bahir was unmasked as The Sword. O Deadly Night Asal became a suspect again after her saliva was identified on a mug of Jack Archer. She was surprised to see the player and Jack in Siberia, as she was doing some sightseeing. When Jack was about to ask Asal about the mug, he spilled the beans on their relationship, saying that they were now dating. She explained to the player that Jack had a way with words and thus was dating him. Asal also then explained that when she heard Jack was going to Siberia, she knew that she had to come with him. Asal was interrogated again about the surveillance photo she took of the victim. She explained that Mossad had sent her to Siberia to keep an eye on the victim, who turned out to be a CIA operative. He was sent to Russia three years ago to keep an eye on COSMORUS, but Mossad started to get suspicious of him. Asal was told to follow him to obtain intel, but she did not far before Nick was killed. In a shocking twist of events, Asal was revealed to be the killer of Nick Kringle. Jack was shocked when the player brought Asal in for an arrest due to them being in a relationship. Nevertheless, Jack kept his head in the game when he revealed the evidence he had found against Asal, despite her efforts. Jack had had it when Asal called him a jealous boyfriend, and Asal confessed, angrily, that she had killed Nick. However, Asal explained that she was just following Mossad orders, saying that Nick was up to something with dangerous, global repercussions. When Jack pointed out that she got caught by him, Asal explained that her dating him threw her off her game, and she would never have been caught. In court, Asal explained to Judge Adaku that he had a word with her superiors, which the latter agreed to. Judge Adaku then explained that the court had a “special” relationship with certain agencies, and that he understood that operatives sometimes go beyond the boundaries of the law for the welfare of international security. With that said, the judge granted Asal immunity from the crime. As a result, Jack told Asal that he needed some space away from her. Marina offered to help the player figure out why Asal actually killed Nick. Asal did not reveal the details of the murder, but she did tell the player that Nick was suspected of foul play as well as being a CIA, or Central Intelligence Agency, agent, revealing him to be a double agent. Asal explained that she was ordered to neutralize Nick before he could sell CIA intelligence to a third party. She then told Marina and the player to look at Nick’s house for more clues. Horseback Mountain Asal became a suspect again after a picture of her and Jack was found on the crime scene. When Asal was interrogated, Jack was with her, and when informed of her presence near another murder she questioned why Carmen and the player had not forgiven her for killing Nick Kringle back in Siberia. She explained she was in Mongolia because she wanted to take Jack horse riding in the countryside. Asal was interrogated again when her fingerprints were found on a satellite replica in SOMBRA's secret factory. She said Mossad sent her to Mongolia due to a shipment of unusual parts being sent to the area. When asked if her investigation involved killing someone again, she said she preferred a more modern day approach to assassination than sword fighting, not to mention the factory was deserted. Despite what happened last time, Asal was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Tsetseg for Andrei's murder. However, Asal requested to speak with the player with information. Despite the player's lack of trust, Asal said she would never do anything that would endanger Jack. She suggested Jack and the player keep an eye on Anya Ivanova due to how unhinged she is. Asal said she would investigate herself, but Mossad reassigned her to another mission and she had to leave. She directed the two of them to her last known location to investigate: the Mongolian restaurant. The Sweet Escape Asal came to the team in Indonesia after Jack and the player found her wetsuit on the beach. Jack demanded an explanation as to why she was in Indonesia and did not bother telling him or calling him before. Asal said she was in Indonesia to investigate SOMBRA for Mossad. She also told Jack that work and pleasure did not mix and to not take the repercussions of her job so personally, after he had stated that the Bureau would take down SOMBRA before Mossad. She also took the time to remind the player that the Bureau was not the only organization investigating SOMBRA. Out of the Blue Asal became a suspect yet again after Jack and the player identified her on the other half of the torn picture from earlier, revealing Marshall as her informant. She was surprised to see that they found the island, and even more so at hearing of her informant's death. She said the victim kept saying SOMBRA was onto him, but she felt he lost his nerve. Asal explained that Marshall was mentally unstable, even saying that Asal was plotting to kill him. Jack was furious at her saying that Marshall being mentally unsound made him useless as an informant, as he believed having a inside man like that was very important. When Jack suggested she was responsible for silencing someone yet again, Asal simply told them to leave before it was too late, but Jack did not believe her. Asal was spoken to again after they found her communication device in the lab. She said that Mossad ordered her to kill Marshall then leave the island. Jack was not surprised considering what happened before, but Asal said if the Bureau was not prepared to do any heavy lifting then Mossad had to step in. Unfortunately for her, someone else had already killed Marshall before she could. Jack had trouble believing her, but Asal said they had to leave now before the volcano erupted and killed them all. Asal was found innocent once again after the team incarcerated Brice LeBeau for Marshall's murder. But she was spoken again about any information on SOMBRA she received. She said the file she received from Marshall was just the deranged ramblings of a madman, but said it was back at the hideout if they wanted to see it. Before she left, she decided to tell Jack their relationship was over, but Jack thought they should break up too, then left with the player to the hideout to find the file. Total Eclipse of the Heart Asal became a suspect once again after Jack and the player came across her on the crime scene. She explained the victim's identity, and that Mossad had been tailing her for some time, long before they did. Jack was suspicious that she killed again, but Asal said she would have been more useful if she was alive. She decided to give a hint that the victim always took the bus up to the mountain, meaning that was the last place she was before she was murdered. Though Jack was reluctant to take the hint, they decided on going to the bus stop anyway for more clues. Later, Ingrid reported that Lars was holding Asal at gunpoint. When Jack and the player got there, Lars was throwing accusations at her like she was there to interfere and that she was part of SOMBRA. Jack managed to break the situation up, and Lars ended up driving Asal away due to how he was convinced she was the killer. He explained that he did it to protect Jack, and decided to return to headquarters shortly after. Asal was spoken to again about a hidden camera placed to spy on the victim. Elliot was starting to get suspicious of how she usually disappears, and suggested they put a monitoring chip on her during the interrogation, which could help them understand what she is up to. She did not bother to hide it, since she was assigned to keeps tabs on the victim. She proceeded to say that Mossad was still a step ahead, especially since it took too long for them to realize their old coroner was a SOMBRA mole. Jack then decided to give Asal a kiss after a bit of flirting, but an angry Asal slapped him and left. But in doing so, Jack managed to place the monitoring chip on her. Once again, Asal was found innocent after the team incarcerated Claudio Aguirre for Zoila's murder. But the monitoring chip picked up Asal still searching around the area, and after searching the bus stop they found a necklace from the time she and Jack were still dating. She showed up shortly after they found it, saying that her mission had been changed into hunting down El Rey, who the team was already searching for. She managed to hear about it from Jack's phone, which she stole and hacked into. Jack made sure to inform her they would find El Rey first, and they decided to search the hacienda again to find more info about him. They found a letter to him, which according to Dupont, was from an admirer saying they would take him from the shadows into the light. They then went back to Asal, where Jack accidentally spilled the beans about the hacienda, which she left shortly after he said that. Operation Spyfall When the team first stepped onto the scene, Asal was found with bruises and slashes all over. All she could remember was that she was attacked and Jean was killed, but then she collapsed and was taken to the hospital. Later, Ingrid informed them that Asal regained consciousness, so Jack and the player went to speak with her. She was not able to remember much about the attack, mostly that she was knocked out from behind and stabbed several times. Despite her training, the attacker surprised them so she was unable to get a look at who it was. When asked what she was doing with the victim, she said she and Jean had mutual interests, Jean was trailing someone and Asal was making sure the hard drive did not fall into SOMBRA's hands. The last thing she remembered was an explosion caused by C-4, she then lost consciousness until the player arrived on the scene, but she suggested they search the bar at the ice hotel since that was where they always met. Though Jack had his doubts, he needed a break, so the player searched the ice hotel bar with Carmen. Asal was interrogated about an apparent secret about SOMBRA she wanted Jean to keep from The Bureau. Marina was shown the footage, and she studied both Jean and Asal's body language, and she noticed that she was not sincere when she said they could handle SOMBRA alone. Marina decided to sit on this interrogation with the player, and Asal was shocked that she forgot about Jean's hidden camera. Marina said killing Jean out of professional jealousy would have been perfect for someone like her, or perhaps she killed him because there was something about her and SOMBRA she did not want Jean to reveal to the player. Asal was furious, denying the accusations and telling the player to clean up their own backyard, so Marina decided to arrest her for obstruction of justice. Asal was found innocent once again after the team incarcerated Anya Ivanova for Jean's murder and her attempted murder. But she was spoken to about the secret she had Jean keep from them, that El Rey was in Montreal. She said that lying in a hospital made her reflect on a few things, she was losing trust in Mossad's leadership and had less trust in The Bureau. Carmen told her to tell them what she knows about El Rey's plans, but Asal refused again, telling them to clean up their own backyard again, and that their friends might not be who they think they are. Although they were unable to arrest her, Carmen warned her that they better not see her in Montreal. Down to the Wire Despite Carmen's warnings, Asal was once again a suspect after they found she contacted the victim through one of her aliases. Carmen was surprised to see her considering the warnings and Jason's death, and had trouble believing she was not El Rey. Asal explained she was undercover to protect the victim, to warn him that he was in danger. Though Carmen pointed out how she failed, Asal was not afraid to point the finger at Jonah, who also got distracted and could not save Jason. Carmen decided enough was enough, and put Asal into temporary custody since she was made clear they were not on the same side. Asal was spoken to again about a phone with Mossad's encryption, with a message saying, "I've made contact. Will strike if needed." She said the message was not about hurting the victim, it was about protecting him and striking anyone who would want to hurt him. She went on to say that if she was El Rey, then they would have been dead a long time ago thanks to Jack giving her easy access to everyone at the Bureau. In the end, Asal was revealed to be innocent after the team incarcerated Hector Montoya, responsible for killing Jason and leading SOMBRA. But Jack and the player decided to speak with her again about her getting access to a video between Chief Ripley and the director of Mossad, detailing that the Bureau was created to combat SOMBRA after they went rogue from the CIA's original plan. She got suspicious at first when her boss told her to back off from the Bureau, so she went through Mossad's files and found that video. She had assumed that they knew about what Ripley did, and planned to erase her mistakes once they got El Rey. At the very least, she was thankful they managed to catch El Rey, saying she should have trusted Jack more, a point Jack made clear she should follow with the next guy she meets. Trivia *Asal is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Asal is the only non-Bureau character to appear physically in five regions of World Edition. *Asal is the only character who has appeared as a suspect in nine cases. **Asal is also one of the suspects of the World Edition to appear in two consecutive cases. **Asal is the only character in the entire game to appear as a suspect in five districts/regions. *Asal is so far the only killer to be legally set free after being incriminated. *Due to events canon to the game, Asal is one of the killers in Criminal Case who were interrogated in the Additional Investigation for plausible reasons. Case appearances Gallery AHawaaWorldEdition.png|Asal, as she appeared in Murder by Proxy (Case #7 of World Edition). AHawaaWorldEditionC125.png|Asal, as she appeared in I Spy a Mummy (Case #10 of World Edition). AHawaaWorldEditionC126.png|Asal, as she appeared in The Parting Shot (Case #11 of World Edition). AHawaaWorldEditionC127.png|Asal, as she appeared in Die by the Sword (Case #12 of World Edition). AHawaaWorldEditionC130.png|Asal, as she appeared in O Deadly Night (Case #15 of World Edition). AHawaaWorldEditionC132.png|Asal, as she appeared in Horseback Mountain (Case #17 of World Edition). AHawaaC33WorldEdition.png|Asal, as she appeared in The Sweet Escape (Case #33 of World Edition). AHawaaWorldEditionC151.png|Asal, as she appeared in Out of the Blue (Case #36 of World Edition). AHawaaWorldEditionC46.png|Asal, as she appeared in Total Eclipse of the Heart (Case #46 of World Edition). AHawaaWorldEditionC169.png|Asal, as she appeared in Operation Spyfall (Case #54 of World Edition). AHawaaWorldEditionC170.png|Asal, as she appeared in Down to the Wire (Case #55 of World Edition). OG_SUS_307_604.jpg OG_SUS_310_603.jpg OG_SUS_312_604.jpg OG_SUS_315_604.jpg OG_SUS_317_604.jpg OG_SUS_336_603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Central Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Quasi-Suspects Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Agents